


Transformers smut

by OmNomMegatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S/M, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmNomMegatron/pseuds/OmNomMegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut. Shameless smut everywhere. Some chapters will be long, others will be short. This is mah first story and please don't leave any mean comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have any suggestions/ideas for a chapter? Tell me in the comments and maybe I'll write it! </p><p>If I don't post anything for a long time I'm probably really busy or I have writers block (which I constantly get btw). If you have a suggestion while I have writers block you can still send it to me. I always see the comments in the emails AO3 sends me so don't think you're comment hasn't been seen.</p><p>I recently got a comment that asked about why there are some pairings listed in the description that aren't currently in the story. The reason they are there is so that I wont forget to add them once the pairings have a chapter. I'm a very forgetful person so this is how I'm getting around that. if you don't like that, well... I dunno... Sorry I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Megatron x Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. Please don't leave any mean/hateful comments cause that just pisses me off. Have suggestions/ideas for a story? Tell me in the comments and I just might write it! Any way enough chit-chat and more reading! Engoy!

 Megatron/Starscream **  
**

 

"Oh fuck Megatron!" Starscream cried as the silver tyrant trusted in to him.

"Oh it feels so good Meg-AH!-tron!" Starscream then grabbed hold of the berths sheets and arched off the berth moaning in pleasure. 

Megatron let out a loud groan as Starscream tightened around his huge spike.

"Starcream, you're so tight." came the pleasure filled words.

"Harder Megatron! Harder!"

"Shut up Starscream!"

"Oh yes! Just like that!"

 "I said shut up!"

And just as he said that, the seeker lived up to his name and screamed loudly as his overload hit. And not even 5 seconds later so did Megatrons.


	2. Megatron x Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Optimus. Energon bath smut. No likey no read. Suggested by Optimus'+girl. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own transformers blah blah blah you know the drill. Warnings: pornpornporn, smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. I'll shut the fuck up now.

Megatron and Optimus slowly made out in the bath tub. Megatron nipped at Optimus' neck, earning a gasp from the younger mech. Megatron couldn't help holding back a smirk as he reached down a gave Optimus' aft a squeeze, earning a louder gasp. The silver tyrant tapped at the Autobot leaders interface panel.

"Open." came the raspy command.

Optimus obeyed eagerly and felt a finger circling his port. Said finger then pushed in began to thrust in and out of the tight port. Each time the red mech would cry out as Megatron fingered him roughly and just as Optimus got used to the feeling, another finger went in, followed by a third. Soon Megatrons entire fist was thrusting in. Optimus screamed in pleasure as this happened. 

Megatron the pulled his fist out and examined it, then licked it clean. The taste was intoxicating: Optimus' lucricant and the taste of energon tasted so good on the tip of his tongue. Megatron then opened his own panel allowing his large, pressurized spike to pop out. He then positioned himself and thrusted in quickly, earning another scream. 

Megatron set a fast pace causing the energon in the tub to slash around a bit. Each thrust brought the two closer and closer to overload and then the tyrant got an idea. 

"Open your back panel."

Optimus obeyed and Megatron trusted his finger into Primes aft. 

"Ohoooh Megatron! Mooooore!" Prime begged.

He didn't have to say it twice.

Megatron steadily quickened his pace every minute until Optimus finally shuddered, indicating he had reached overload.

Soon not long after Prime felt Megatrons warm fluids filling him up followed by a groan of pleasure.  
Megatron then pulled out and the two stared into eachothers optics

"Ummm . . . again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed ^_^


	3. Kup x Springer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kup and Springer get kinky. Porn. No likey no read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Transformers whatever you get it. Warnings: Toys, pornpornporn,smuuuuuuuuuuuuut, same old shit.

"You ready for this?" asked the older autobot.  
"Ready when you are, Old Timer."  
Springer was tied securely to the berth and Kup stood befor him with a box in his hands. Kup walked over to the right side of the berth and fastned a gag into Springers mouth, then went over to the box and pulled out a false spike and a remote.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Kup smirked at the Triple changer across from him. He crawled onto thr berth and got between Springers legs.

"Open up."

An audible click echoed through the room as Springers panel opened up to reveal his erect spike and wet port. Kup smiled and leaned over the younger 'bots spike. He grabbed hold of the thick phallus and stuck it in his mouth. As he sucked he stuck the toy into Springers port and began to slide it into him. Remote in hand, Kup pressed a button and suddenly the Triple changer shuddered and made a moaning sound. 

As the toy vibrated Kup slid his tongue around the tip of the spike earning more pleasured-filled sounds from Springer. Finally Springer gave in and came inside Kups mouth. The older mech sat up and swallowed all the transfluid and smiled. Springers cheeks turned a bright red and watched as Kup got up and sat on his lap, just above the erect spike. 

Without warning Kup rammed himself on Springers spike and he let out a muffled howl. Kup set a slow pace at first but got faster after awhile. Soon the only sound in the room was of moaning and engines roaring. 

"Oh Springer-mmmmm-you're so big" was all Kup could get out befor he overloaded all over Springers stomach. Springer wasn't far behind and only a few seconds later he filled the older mech with his seed.

Kun then untied Springer and grinned.

"Was it fun?" he asked

Springer grinned back "Mmhm . . . We should do that again next time.


	4. Optimus x Elita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominant Elita, submissive Prime. Porn. No likey no read. Suggested by Optimus'+girl. Hope y'all enjoy! By the way Elita has a spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers doesn't belong to me yadda yadda yadda. Warnings: pornporporn. Smuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

Elita grabbed Optimus' hips and rammed her spike into his valve earning herself a deep moan. She grinned and quickened her pace and with each thrust she earned another moan. She gave one final thrust befor they both came, filling Optimus with her seed. She then pulled out and positioned herself again only in a different spot.

"I'm not done with you yet Optimus."

Befor he could react Elita slamed herself right up his aft and Optimus let out a scream. She set a fast pace causing Prime to cry out every time she hit a cluster of sensor nodes. 

"Oh Primus Elita! Harder! Faster!"

Elita loved it when Optimus begged for her spike so she happily abliged.

She went faster and harder with each thrust until she felt Optimus shudder and cry out his overload. She kept thrusting and finally she hit her overload too, filling Prime with transfluid.

When she pulled out transfluid oozed out and dripped onto the berth. She then bent down to Primes cheek and gave him a kiss.

"So? How was it?"

Optimus remained silent for a few seconds befor answering.

"Wonderful."


	5. Megatron x Skyfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominant Skyfire, submissive Megatron. Porn. No likey no read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own-oh forget it you know the drill. Warnings: pornpornporn, smuuuuuuuuut

Megatron threw his head back and let out a scream of pleasure and pain as Skyfire rammed himself up Megatrons valve. Skyfire grabbed his hips so he could go deeper in the warm, wet hole. Megatron let out another scream and clawed at Skyfires shoulders, tears filling his eyes, as he rode the huge spike. 

"Ohhhhhh Skyfire you're so big."

"Ugnh you're so tight."

Skyfire quickened his pace and let out a loud groan. Megatron cried out in pleasure as he felt Skyfire hit his sweet spot

"Oh yes! Right there! That's it!"

Megatron threw his head back again and screamed as his overload hit, transfluid splattering all over Skyfires abdomen and chest. The sight of Megatrons overload was all it took for Skyfire to come as well. Megatron felt the warm fluids fill him up and he slumped against Skyfires chest.

"How was it?" the shuttle asked, intaking heavily.

"It was amazing."


	6. Megatron x Optimus x Elita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron/Optimus/Elita threesome. Porn. No likey no read. Suggested by Optimus'+girl. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always don't own anything. Warnings: threesome, pornpornporn, smuuuuuuuuut

Optimus was bent over with Megatron deep inside his valve and Elita shoving her spike in his mouth. Optimus let out a muffled moan as Megatron hit a cluster of sensor nodes and bucked his hips. Optimus then grabbed Elitas hips so she could fuck his mouth harder and earned himself a loud groan from the pink femme. Megatron then sped up a bit and grabbed the Autobot leaders hips to plunge himself even deeper. Megatron and Elita the bent over to eachother and began to make out furiously. 

Optimus then felt something hot in his mouth and realized Elita hit overload. He swallowed it down and curled his lips into a smile. Soon Optimus overloaded and whined as he felt Megatron still thrusting in him. And finally Megatron slammed himself nice and deep into Primes body and filled him with transfluid.

Megatron pulled out and Looked over to Elita.

"I want a turn with him." she whined.

Megatron smirked at her and they switched positions.

Now Elita was the one thrusting into Primes body and Megatron got the blowjob. Optimus came not too long after followed by Elita and Megatron. Megatron sighed as he saw Elita go over to Prime and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Autobots" he began "always the soft ones."


	7. Starscream x Thundercracker x Skywarp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeker threesome. Porn. No likey no read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Warnings: pornpornporn, smuuuuuuuuuut!

Starscream wraped his arms and legs around Thundercracker as the blue seeker trusted into his valve while Skywarp was behind Starscream thrusting into his aft.

Starscream wailed in pleasure as both TC and 'Warp hit a cluster of sensor nodes in both his valve and aft. He then planted kisses all over TCs' face and buried his face into his trine mates neck, biting him whenever his sensor nodes were hit.

He then felt Skywarp rub the edges of his wings and gave another wail. Starscream felt his overload approaching and clamped his valve walls around TCs' spike making the blue seeker groan. Finally he felt Skywarps transfluids fill up his aft and the red seeker overloaded at the sensation. After a minute he heard TCs' loud groan of pleasure and the fluids filling him up.

Thundercracker gently sat down on the floor with Starscream still wraped around him and Skywarp did the same. The two then cuddled their trine leader, cooing to him and planting kisses on his face and neck. Starscream then nuzzled into them and fell into stasis.


	8. Megatron x Skywarp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarps been bad. Megatron punishes him. Porn. No likey no read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own transformers blah blah blah. Warnings: pornpornporn, smuuuuuuuuuut

"You've been very bad today haven't you, Skywarp?"   
"Yes sir."  
"And you know what happens to bad seekers, right?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. You know what to do."

Skywarp walked over to Megatron and bent over his knee. The warlord smirked and took a collar and chain out of his subspace and put it on the purple seeker. Megatron cracked his knuckles befor giving Skywarps aft a hard spank. The teleporter squeaked at the sensation and Megatron continued to give the seeker more hard spanks.

"Who's been a naughty boy?"  
"I have Lord Meg-AH-tron!"  
"That's right. You have."

Megatron then ceased his spanking and tugged on the chain forcing Skywarp to look up.

"What is your command my Lord?"

The only answer Skywarp got was the sound of Megatrons panel opening. 

"Suck it."

Skywarp then looked down at Megatrons huge spike and with a deep intake, grabbed hold of it and engulfed it into his mouth. Megatron hissed in pleasure and grabbed the back of 'Warps head and pushed it down further onto his spike. Skywarp wraped his tongue around his masters spike and bobbed his head up and down. He then grazed his teeth along the shaft and gave the tip a soft lick. 

Megatron then lifted the seekers head up and hoisted him to his feet. Megatron lifted Skywarp in his arms and carried him to Megatrons soft, comfy berth where he lay the seeker down and climbed on top of him. 

He tapped the teleporters panel and it automatically opened. Megatron licked his lips and bent down to lap at the wet port. Skywarp moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips, begging for more contact. The warlord grabbed hold of 'Warps hips and held him down. Megatron then stuck his tongue deep into Skywarps wet port and a gush of lubricant splattered all over Megatrons face the silver warlord looked up at Skywarps face. His cheeks were crimson red with blush and he was panting hard. 

Megatron gave Skywarp a smile befor climbing up to give the seeker a kiss. Skywarp could taste himself in Megatrons mouth, tangy and sweet and he wanted more. Megatron then pushed himself into the seekers tight port earning him a gasp followed by a moan. Skywarp wrapped his arms around Megatrons neck to deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth.

The tyrant set a steady pace getting faster and faster with each thrust and earning a pleasure-filled cry from the seeker. Megatron broke the kiss to nuzzle 'Warps neck and softly bite it, also placing soft kisses and licks as well. 

"Ooohooh Megatron! It feels so good! Please more!"

Megatron couldn't help but ablige.

His thrusts soon became more fast and hard making Skywarp cry out at each thrust. Megatron then grabbed the youngers wings and began to rub and pinch them. As he did this he turned his attention to 'Warps turbines and licked along the blades and soon began to nibble on the shell. Skywarp screamed in pleasure and clawed at Megatrons shoulders. Soon Megatron felt a gush of lubricant seeping out of the wet port and Skywarp went limp, exhausted from his overload.

Finally after a few more thrusts Megatron filled Skywarp with his seed and collapsed on the limp seeker. Megatron pulled out and a few strands of lubricant followed. He then wrapped his arms around Skywarp And gave him a kiss on the forehead. Skyward was already in recharge so Megatron pulled the blankets over them both and fell into recharge.


	9. Megatron x Astrotrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron shows Astrotrain a good time. Porn. No likey no read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own transformers (god fucking damnit!) Warnings: Scissoring (yeah you read that right), pornpornporn, smuuuuuuuut.

Astrotrain screamed as Megatron fisted him nice and hard. The warlord couldn't help but smirk at the expression on the triple changers face: embarrassment, hunger, and lust. Astrotrain looked down at Megatron, his cheeks blood red and panting.

"Please Lord Megatron. Please fuck me already."  
"Tell me how bad you want it, and maybe you"ll get it."  
"I need it please just do it."  
"I can't hear you."  
"I NEED IT!"

Satisfied with the answer, Megatron took his fist out and got to his knees.

"Tell me what you want."

Astrotrain paused for a few seconds befor answering, blushing even harder.

"P-Please s-sc-scissor me. . ."

Megatron stared into his optics for a few moments, stunned at the answer. Scissoring was usually done by femmes, not mechs. He had never been scissored befor, or scissored anyone in his life. But it was worth a shot.

Megatron grabbed Astrotrains thighs and pulled them further apart and positioned his panel between his legs befor opening it. Astrotrain couldn't believe Megatron was going to do it. His cheeks became an even darker shade of red as Megatron pressed their valves together and slowly rocked his hips, pulling a moan from the triple changer.

Megatron threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. They rocked their hips together, both moaning and groaning at the sensation. Megatron felt a gush of lubricant splattering on his valve indicating Astrotains overload.

Megatron repositioned himself so he was on top of Astrotrains body, his face hovering above his. An audible click sounded in the room and Astrotrain felt something shove itself up his valve and he screamed. Megatron set a quick pace, each thrust pulling a scream from the triple changer. The closer he got to overload the faster Megatrons thrusts became. 

Finally Astrotrain felt something nice and warm fill up his valve. Megatron pulled out and rolled off of him to lay beside him.

"Did you like it?"  
"Like it? That was the best scissoring I've ever had."


	10. Megatron x Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Rung get kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've had lots of schoolwork to get done and I've been really stressed for the past few weeks, but I finally have some free time so here's the new chapter! Hope y'all enjoy! Warnings: Rung is a kinky bastard, pornpornporn, smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

Megatron was bound to the berth with handcuffs, one for each hand, a ball gag in his mouth, and a blind fold covering his optics. The position he was in was quite arousing, legs spread wide and hands and his interface panel removed, allowing his spike to pop out. He shifted slightly to make himself a little more comfterable. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing followed by footsteps getting closer and closer. The stopped right beside him and he grunted.

"Are you comfterable?" came a soft and gentle voice.

Megatron grunted again in response.

He then heard a light chuckle and felt a sudden weight on his abdomen. Hands cupped the sides of his helm and he felt someone's lips touch his. He moaned into the kiss and his partner kissed a bit harder, deepening the kiss. The mech then pulled away and Megatron was longing for more contact. His partner slid down his frame and he moaned at the sensation of someone touching his spike. He let out another moan as a his spike was engulfed by something wet. A hand soon started to pump his cord and he moaned even louder. 

Finally he hit overload and his fluids spurted out into what he assumed was Rungs mouth. Suddenly the blind fold came off and he was greeted by Rungs face in front of his, transfluid smeared on his face. The orange mech licked his lips and kissed Megatron again, and the silver mech tasted himself in Rungs mouth. As the two made out the orange mech climbed on top of Megatron again and broke the kiss. He smirked as he teased the silver mech by lowering himself so the tip of Megatrons spike was nudging his valve, but then he'd lift himself up again. As rung did this Megatron tried thrusting his hips up so he could penetrate the smaller mech but the restraints on his feet kept him still.

Finally Rung got tired of teasing his partner and without any hesitation he lowered himself onto the large spike. Megatron let out a muffled howl and tried once again to buck his hips. Rung set a slow pace at first, steadily getting faster and faster. He removed the gag from Megatrons mouth and was instantly hearing moans and howls of pleasure.

"OhhhhhOhh Rung y-yeah, just like tha-Ahhhhhhh-t! Ohhhhhhh frag yes, ahhhhhhhhhhh."

Rung smirked at Meg's eagerness and uncuffed his hands. The second they came off Megatrons hands grabbed Rungs hips and he began thrusting hard into the smaller mech. Rung flipped over so his back was to Megs. He reached over to the silver tyrants feet and untied the ropes, and the second he did that Megatron grabbed Rungs hips again and flipped him over so he was facing Megs again. Rung hit his overload and collapsed onto the warlords chest. Determind to reach his own overload, Megatron slammed himself into Rung even harder until he finally hit overload.

The next morning Megs woke with a jump. He tried to sit up but immediately felt some extra weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Rung, sleeping peacefully agains the silver chest. Megatron smiled and wraped his arms around the smaller frame.

"I love you Rung."  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it ^_^


	11. Optimus x Elita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Optumus's time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update! Looooooots of math studying (god fucking dammit!). Anyway, hope y'all like this chapter. Warnings: Optimus is a devious fucker, Pornpornporn, no likey no read.

Optimus let out a grunt as he thrusted into Elita's mouth. Lubricant was dripping out the side of her mouth and she whined every time the large spike hit the back of her throat. This only made the Prime thrust faster and faster, grabbing the back of the femmes head, he pushed her down on his spike even harder than befor. Elita tasted something slimy and bitter hit her glossa and she swallowed down the substance. She looked up at the larger bot, giving him a weak smile, which he returned. 

Optimus rolled ontop of Elita and got between her legs. He opened up her valve cover and instantly the sweet smell of lubricant hit his intakes. The Prime ran his glossa along the soaked valve, earning himself a whimper of desperation. Grinning, he thrusted his glossa deep into the warm hole, and the squeal of a certain pink bot filled the air. She was so close to overload, only one more lick-and then it stopped altogether. She looked down at Optimus and he grinned at her deviously. He crawled up her frame until they were optic level, and suddenly something large and thick forced itself inside her.

Optimus set a fast and hard pace, faltering every now and then, but speeding up again a second later. Elita's cries filled the aie mixed with Optimus's grunts and finally overload hit them both. Elita looked over at her partner and snuggled into him.

"Thanks for the good time, hon."

"Hey, I was just returning the favor."


	12. Optimus x Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is a masochist. Optimus likes that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desclaimer: I don't own-wait...why the fuck am I doin this disclaimer shit again? Warnings: Optimus the sadistic motherfucker, pornpornporn, lots of bad language, no likey no read. Enjoy.

"What are we doing today, Megatron?" asked Optimus as he watched the silver tyrant grab a box from a shelf. The box was filled with false spikes and gags, and where he put the box made Optimus worry even more. The box was placed on a table, on the table were whips, chains, and what made him even more confused, a corset. The corset was pink with black frills on the torso and both the thigh-high stockings and shoulder length gloves were pink with the same black frills, it also came with black high heels and a choker, which also had frills.

"What's this for?" he asked, pointing to the sex outfit.  
"it's for you." came the calm reply.  
"Uhhhh...what?"  
"It's for you." Megatron repeated.  
"You want me to wear this? A corset? What are you planning this time Megatron?"  
"You'll see."

Optimus was more confused than ever. What did the sneaky bastard have planned? And why the fuck did it envolve a corsage?

Optimus was snapped out of his thoughts when Megatron threw him the skimpy outfit. He looked at Megs with a bewildered expression. Megatron sighed and said to his partner "Put it on, tie me up and hurt me in every way."

"Wh-what do you mean b-by 'hurt me in every way'?" came a nervouse question.  
"Whip me, hit me, all that jazz."  
"W-W-WHAT?!"  
"you heard me."

To say the least, Optimus was shocked. Megatron was a masochist? He liked this kind of stuff? He couldn't believe it.

He looked down at the corsage and back to Megatron. Meg's looked back a Prime and walked over to him.

"Don't worry, I've done this slag befor."

This reassured the Prime and he calmed down a bit.

Optimus nodded and began to put on the skimpiest outfit he had ever put on. To put it bluntly it felt...strange...

After he was all dressed up Megatron walked over to a chair and sat down. Optimus grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the table and walked behind the chair. After snapping on the cuffs he walked over to the table again and this time grabbed a gag and a rope. He tied Megs firmly to the chair and fastened the gag into his mouth. Optimus stood in front of the tyrant and leaned over him.

"Are you ready for this you filthy cunt?"

The only reply was a grunt.

"Good, now scream for me."

Optimus snatched the whip off the table and brought it down on Megatrons left thigh. The silver mech howled in agony mixed with pleasure.

Optimus spread Megatrons legs and with a hard thrust, forced his finger into tho dripping port, all the way to his fist. Optimus began fisting Megatron hard, earning a howl with every thrust. Optimus grabbed the whip once again and hit Megs hard. Finally Megatrons optics went white and he screamed, indicating he hit overload. But Prime wasn't done yet. 

He untied the warlord and forced him to the ground. Optimus opened his panel and his erect spike sprang free. He positioned himself and with a loud grunt forced himself in. Megs wailed in pleasure and turned his head to look back at Optimus. Prime took out the gag and claimed Megatrons lips in his. Megatron shifted slightly and moaned into Optimus's mouth. And not long after the two hit overload. Optimus pulled out and collapsed onto Megatron's back

"Remember; you owe me next time." Prime panted.

"Uh huh...thank you." was the only reply befor they both slipped into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have not been updating as much lately im sorry but expect that to happen every now and then. The reason is I have to study a lot of grade 8 math because I failed it last year and I really wanna pass this time, and I have to understand everything Im doing to accomplish that. So if I dont update as much that means I'm doing homework,studying or just really stressed out and need to play video games (cause that helps me relax). So hopefully you guys are okay with that and if you're not I completely understand.


	13. Optimus x Starscream x Thundercracker x Skywarp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I can describe this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: foursome (omfg shits gettin' real!), 69 positions, poooorrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnn, ssssssmmmmmmuuuuuuut.

Starscream cried out in pain as a large fist filled up his valve. He looked back at Prime who smirked under his mask. Starscream heard a cry from Skywarp and looked back at him, the look of pain mixed with pleasure was all over the teleporters face. Thundercracker was behind him, spike in hand, while he fisted the younger seekers valve. Starscream and Skywarp were face to face and they inched a bit closer with every pump of a fist. They leaned forward a bit until their lips touched and grabbed eachothers hands, tongues twirling around one another's.

Meanwhile as they did this Optimus looked towards Thundercracker and removed his mask with his free hand, smirk now visible to all. Thundercracker smirked back and the two continued to pound into the warm valves. Finally they pulled out and Starscream pulled Skywarp under him and positioned himself over 'Warps spike panel. After tapping to cover a few times it opened and the thin, but long, spike popped up. Starscream opened his own panel and engulfed the phallus befor him into his mouth and felt his own spike being engulfed as well.

As they did this Optimus gestured for Thundercracker to come over to him. The second he was in arms reach Optimus grabbed the sides of TC's helm and locked their lips together in an aggressive kiss. Thundercracker then grabbed both of their spikes and pumped them both. Hisses and groans of pleasure filled the room as overload approached all four, until the sound of lubricant and transfluid splattering on the floor mixed in with the pleasured sounds. 

Prime and Thundercracker looked over at the two seekers on the floor, fluids covering their faces and pelvic regions. Optimus hauled Starscream off of Skywarp and onto his own lap while Thundercracker positioned himself between 'Warps legs. 

With one, powerful thrust Prime penetrated Starscreams aft and a loud shriek echoed through the room. Thundercracker then leaned over Skywarps face and planted a soft kiss on his lips befor thrusting his hips forward and another shriek was heard. Thundercracker moaned with each thrust and planted more soft kisses on Skywarps face, he then began a trail of kisses down 'Warps neck and buried his face into the crook. Thundercracker then began to nibble softly befor biting down hard, earning another cry. Skywarp felt tears falling down his cheeks as the pain worsened. He whined into TC's audio while the pounding continued.

"TC...it hurts s-so b-AH-d!' he gasped in pain as the pounding stopped.

Thundercracker lifted himself up so he was optic-level with 'Warp.

"Don't worry. Just relax and it won't hurt anymore, okay?"

Skywarp nodded and grabbed TC's hand, squeezing tightly. Thundercracker then began his thrusts, a bit gentler this time. Skywarp gasped in pain but did what TC said and relaxed. The pain wasn't as bad as befor and he was starting to like the feeling now. Soon all signs of pain were gone from his face, replaced with a pleasured, happy smile followed by moans of ecstasy. Thundercracker pulled out for a second and pulled 'Warp on top of him. TC smiled up at Skywarp and rubbed his cheek. Skywarp smiled back and leaned over TC's face and locked their lips together. Thundercracker continued with his thrusts, grunting with each thrust, overload coming fast. Thundercracker felt Skywarp shudder beneath him followed by the feeling of warm transfluid spraying all over his abdomen. This was all it took to make him go over the edge. He overloaded, filling Skywarp with transfluid, so much that it leaked out of his valve when TC pulled out. The two smiled and shared another kiss befor turning to watch Prime and Starscream.

The scene made TC harden again.

Prime was laying on his back while Screamer rode his spike, moaning as he did so. Prime was now thrusting into Starscreams valve, his spike still visible as it sunk deep into the warm hole. Overload came fast and the two came, their cries of ecstasy filling the room. Prime pulled out and Starscream rolled off of the larger mech. The two stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Don't tell Megatron about this."

"Don't worry, I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the reasons I hate school: NO FUCKIN UPDATES GET DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! That and I can't play GTA 5 and Minecraft all day ;n;.


	14. Megatron x lots of femmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Bellass. I don't know what to say about this O.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know which femmes are in this chapter I'm telling you now: Elita One, Chromia, Windblade, Arcee, Nightbird, Slipstream and Nautica. Warnings: ssssmmmmuuuut, pooooorrrrrrnnnnnn.

"You came already? Geez, I thought you would last longer than that, Megatron." Elita said, a disappointed tone in her voice. She looked at the other femmes, they all nodded their heads in agreement.  
Elita looked down at Megatron and softly patted his cheek. His half lidded and tired optics looked up at her, her fingers were circling his valve which was already sore from the previous fucks he had. What did she mean "You came already"? They fucked him six times in the last hour and the last thing he wanted was another hard fuck.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep on us. We're not done with you yet." she had a grin on her face.

Megatron sighed in exhaustion. Not another fuck.  
He felt Chromia flip him over onto his front and was greeted with a red and black spike in his face. Windblade pushed his head down, forcing her spike in his mouth. 

"C'mon Megs! Suck it or I'll make you!"

Megatron did as he was told and began licking the spike, swirling his tongue around it. He felt Elita enter his ass followed by a hard thrust and he cried in pain. He saw movement in the corner of his optics, Arcee and Chromia were to his left, Nighbird and Slipstream to his right. He grabbed their spikes, two in each hand, and started pumping. He looked down for a second to find Nautica underneath him, she looked back at him and he realized there was only one part of him that wasn't being fucked, and she wanted it.

She wanted his sore, worn out valve.

With no other choice he widened his thighs so she could enter and was immediately penetrated. He moaned painfully as she started a fast pace. She started to kiss his neck as if she was trying to soothe him, it kind of worked and he relaxed a bit. She rubbed his arms and sped up her pace. Megatron felt tears streaming down his face, his arms were sore, his valve was sore, his ass was sore, he was sore all over! Suddenly a pair of soft hands rubbed his cheeks and he looked down and saw Nautica looking up at him with a pitiful look in her optics. She leaned up and kissed his cheek befor kissing his lips, which were still occupied with Windblades spike.

"C'mon, just a little longer." she whispered to him. Megatron nodded slightly, calming down a little. He continued with his blowjob, bobbing his head and moaning around the appendage. Finally after what seemed like forever he tasted cum filling his mouth, ass, valve and hands. Elita pulled out and Megatron sighed in relief, finally relieved of the pain. Windblade and Nautica did the same as Elita, and Megatron relaxed. 

"He lasted a longer than befor. Does anyone think he needs another round?" 

Megatrons optics widened and he shook his head frantically. He had enough.

""No." came one reply. It was Nautica who replied.

The others agreed and Elita nodded, happy with the answer.

"Fine. You're off the hook Megatron."

Megatron watched as the femmes left the room, but Nautica stayed behind for a second. She gave him a wink befor leaving, the door closing behind her. 

Befor he knew it, the warlord fell into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it, especially you Bellass! Thanks for the suggestion!


	15. Optimus x Elita Christmas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Optimus'+girl. I laughed my ass off when I saw this request XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry kissmyass bitches. Warnings: ssssssmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuut, pooooooorrrrrnnnn, reindeer fuck.

Elita giggled as Optimus walked into the room, blushing madly. He couldn't believe she was making him wear this. Out of all the things for him to wear she chose the most humiliating thing EVER.

A reindeer.

It even had a hood in the shape of a reindeers head with a glowing bright red nose.

"Why did you choose a reindeer? This is humiliating."

"Aww c'mon, you look adorable! Besides, it's better than wearing a corset, right?"

Optimus rolled his optics. This was just as humiliating.

"When can I take this thing off?"

"When I say so."

He sighed. There had to be a way to make her let him take off this ridiculous outfit.

"Can I take it off if I pleasure you?"

She thought for a second.

"Okay fine."

"But if I pleasur you I have to take it o-" she cut him off.

"Theres a little part on the abdomen that's removable."

Optimus felt around his abdomen and there it was. A part of the outfit covering the spike and valve region with a few snap buttons to keep the cover on. 

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

He unbuttoned the cover and his spike came out. Elita grinned at the size of it. She loved spiking Optimus, but it was even better the other way around. 

Optimus layed on the berth behind him and spread his legs. Elita took his spike in her hands and began to suck it. Optimus groaned in pleasure as Elita swirled her tongue around it, the spike harddening with every lick. Just when he thought she was   
done she began to deepthroat it, her throat squeezing around his length. Optimus pushed her head down and groaned again at the sensation. Optimus finally came into her mouth, some of his cum leaking out of her mouth. He pulled out and Elita smiled at him, swallowing his seed. She then crawled up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. She tasted bittersweet and Optimus couldn't get enough of the taste. He flipped her over and kissed down her neck until he got to her valve.

"Open." was all he had to say befor he was greeted by a soaking valve. He kissed the valve lips and was awarded with a cry of ecstasy. He gave her a long lick befor thrusting his tongue into her followed by another cry. He circled the entrance and thrusted in again. When the thought she had enough he stopped and crawled up to her. With one hard thrust he penetrated her. She moaned happily as he set a slow pace, slowly getting faster and faster. Not long after Optimus was pounding into her with Elita grinding her hips along with him. Optimus knew overload was coming fast so he slowed down a bit. Elita was withering under him and moaning in pleasure, her arms wrapped around his neck. He sped up again and not long after he came deep inside of her. He pulled out and looked at his abdomen. The costume was covered in cum and lubricant.

He changed his mind. This was the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that listening to Red Hot Chilipeppers and AC/DC while writing stories really helps me focus. I wonder if the same will happen if I listen to Metallica or Disturbed or even Slipknot. Have a jolly good Christmas and a happy new year!


	16. Cyclonus x Tailgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate doesn't think it'll fit. Cyclonus thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates lately. Highschool sucks! I'm planning on writing some One Punch Man stories in the future so if ya like OPM subscribe to me cause I have no idea when I'll rite said stories. I may not update again for a while cause exam weeks comin up next week so I have to study A LOT if I wanna pass math. Wish meh luck! Warnings: it won't fit daddy, fingering, pooooooorrrrrrrrnnnnnnn, sssssssmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuut.

"There is no way that's going to fit." said a nervous Tailgate. Just the sight of Cyclonus' spike made him shiver, to a mech Cyclonus' size his spike was average sized but to Tailgate it looked like a third arm. He gulped as the purple jet rolled his optics.

"Nonsense. Iv'e 'faced with mechs your size and they handled it just fine, why wouldn't it be the same for you?"  
"I've never 'faced with a mech with a third leg for a spike!" cried the mini-bot.  
"Come on its not that big, you'll be fine."  
"I refuse unless it's a you use a small toy or your finger." Tailgate turned his nose to the air, followed by a huff of frustration.  
"You know what? I think you're right."

Befor he could react Tailgate was pushed onto his back. He looked down to see the jet tapping on his valve cover.

"Open."  
"No." the mini-bot crossed his arms.  
"Open." came the command a second time.  
"I said no."

With a growl of annoyance Cyclonus forced the cover open and plunged a finger in. Tailgate started to make a whining sound and Cyclonus wasn't going to have any of that.

"Stop it. It's not like I'm raping you or anything."  
"You are raping me!"  
"If I am, then why are you aren't you hitting me or punching me? I'm not holding you down."

There was no response.

"Just as I thought. Now shut up and stop whining."

Tailgate relaxed as he watched Cyclonus slowly slip his finger in and out, lubricant covering the larger appendage. After a few minutes a seconded finger slipped in, followed by another. Cyclonus pulled out after another few minutes and licked his fingers clean.

Cyclonus positioned himself between the mini-bots legs and slowly pushed in, the valve walls tightening around home and he let out a groan. He set a slow pace at first careful as not to hurt Tailgate. He started to speed up after a while and finally he came, filling Tailgate up. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around the blue mech, hugging him close.

"Mine."

Tailgate smiled at this and fell asleep, and Cyclonus as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous for exam week *bites nails*. Ermahgerd I better pass meth-I mean math (I hate math as much as I hate meth). Damnit school why must you ruin my plans for updating? Annoying bastard.


	17. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note. Nothing more.

Sorry to keep any of you waiting on a new chapter. Im kinda stuck on what to write for my stories and I don't have any inspiration right now for a new one. So if you have any ideas on what I should write leave a comment and tell me. That would really help me get back on my feet. Also if you're reading my story Reincarnation I'm just stuck on where to go with it :'(. Leave a comment anytime :).


	18. Optimus x Shockwave x Galvatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is drugged by Shockwave and brought to Galvatron. You can only guess what happens. Suggested by Optimus'+girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I really hope this chapter makes up for all that time. Remember you guys can always leave a suggestion in the comments for what y'all wanna see in the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy :). Warnings: Drugs (drugs are bad m'kay.), toys, threesome, Poooooooorrrrrrrrnnnnnnn, ssssssmmmmmmuuuuuuut, it's raping time (apparently I'm PewDiePie).

"Shockwave, just what the hell is this?"

"It's Optimus Prime. Who else could it be?"

Galvatron stood there, dumbfounded, with a certain Autobot lying before him. An-wait...was he mumbling something?

"Thiss t-t-tastes *hiccup* fuunny."

Oh Primus he was.

"Explain to me what he's doing here."

"Well lets see...I walked into a bar, I saw him sitting in a corner alone, uh what else...I walked to the counter and ordered some high grade, then I spiked it and sat near Prime...waited until he was drunk, and uh, gave him the drink...and here we are now."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You should ask yourself that. You're the one who self-services to pictures of him."

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence Shockwave continued.

"I walked in on you once-no wait...twice."

Oh so that's how he knew.

"What are you gonna do to him? Use him as a test subject? Keep him as a hostage?"

"No, none of those things."

"A sex doll?" Galvatron asked jokingly.

"Yes. That's precisely what I'm going to use him as."

What. The. Fucking. Fuck.

Galvatron froze in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. That's what I'm going to use him as. And you're going to as well."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I don't think so."

"You know you want to."

Well he was right about that.

"Fine I do. But should I do it with you?"

"Because I'm the one who brought him here."

"But still, why should I?"

"Because I braught him here and you should be thankful that I did this for you."

Ohhhh he's good.

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you can do it with me, but don't you dare overload before I do."

 

~About half an hour later~

 

They finally had everything set up; Optimus was laying on a berth with his arms chained behind his back in case he came back to his senses, said Autobot was given another dose of drugs, and he was stripped of his interface panels. The sight was gettin Galvatron aroused already.

"Let's do this." 

"Yes, let's."

Galvatron got onto the berth and crawled towards the half-awake Autobot leader. He then motioned for Shockwave to come onto the berth, in which he complied. Galvatron watched as Shockwave got onto the berth, gently lifting Primes back up so he could sit behind said drugged mech. As Shockwave got himself comfterable he laid Optimus' head down on his lap, careful as to not wake him. After he was done shifting around Shockwave gave his leader a nod.

"You may continue."

Galvatron then spread the Primes legs wide and looked at his valve. Shining with lubricants and overall just looking arousing.  
With a sly grin Galvatron dipped head between the silver thighs and gave the wet pussy before him a long lick. He heard a faint moan of pleasure and grinned even more, he then continued to eat Optimus out. More moans filled the room as a tangy taste covered Galvatrons tongue. Wanting to hear more of those wonderful moans, he slid two fingers into Primes cunt and twisted them around the slick cave. Optimus let out a groan of pleasure and began moving his hips along the bigger mechs fingers. Soon another finger was added, followed by another.

Eventually Galvatrons entire fist filled the warm pussy, Optimus screaming in drugged happiness at the sensations. Well, he tried to scream, it was hard to do since his mouth was full of Shockwaves cock.

 

Optimus' POV

 

Something doesn't feel right.

Scratch that, something is definitely WRONG.

The last thing I remember is sitting in the bar drinking my high grade. I remember finishing it and being over energized. I saw a glass of high grade nearby and I reached for it but before I could wrap my hand around it my hand was slapped. Hard. Very hard. I looked up at the mech-er...femme who slapped me. She looked angry and said something to me. I think she was speaking Vosian, or something along those lines. I must've said something back at her because she stared at me for a minute before a shocked expression crossed her face. She slapped me across the face and walked away, taking her drink with her. I said something but I don't remember what it was before turning back to my table. Before me was a glass of high grade, just sitting there. I looked around checking to see if anyone left it there. No one seemed to care or notice so I gulped it down before everything went black. I can faintly remember being dragged out of the bar and being...thrown into a-a...car...

...Oh Primus no. No no no no. Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!!!

 

3rd person POV

 

Galvatron groaned as he thrusted into the warm tightness of Primes valve. He couldn't believe his fantasy was finally coming true! He looked up at Shockwave who seemed to be having a good time as well. Said mech was stroking himself as he watched  
His leader thrust into the silent Prime. Suddenly Optimus' eyes snapped open and he let out a horrified shriek. He began squirming in an attempt to escape but his restraints kept him in place. 

"Please let me go." he sobbed, his voice cracking as he looked down at himself. 

"Oh but Prime, we're having so much fun! Aren't we Shockwave?"

"Oh why yes! You were making the cutest sounds while he fisted you! You were the most adorable thing."

Optimus began crying in shame. How could he let himself be violated like this? Why did he drink that high grade?!

"Don't worry Prime, you're going to like this too." Galvatron said in a soothing tone, or t least, he tried to sound soothing.

Prime felt something cold rubbing against his behind. He shivered as the object began to push inside of him, curling and rubbing against his insides. He felt it pull out and heard a squirting sound behind him. He moaned as the object, covered in what he realized was lube, entered him again. It then began sliding in and out of him curling inside of him as it went in. The object pulled out after a while and he saw Shockwaves hand come into view.

"Can you guess where that's been?" the cyclops asked. Prime could only nod. The lube and cum gave it away. The hand then came closer to his face and rubbed against his lips.

"Suck." 

He obeyed and engulfed the fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around the apprehendeges. The hand pulled out after a minute and the Prime felt it stretch his aft out as another object went inside. He moaned in pleasure as it moved inside of him, trying his best to grind his hips against it. He couldn't help himself, it just felt so good.

Suddenly his aft exploded with sensations as the object began vibrating intensely. He screamed in complete pleasure as the vibrator began sliding in and out of him. He tried pushing his hips down so he could fuck himself against the toy.

"You like this, don't you? You like being fucked senseless by your enemies." Galvatron asked.

"Mmooore." was the only response.

"Answer the question. Do you like it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Y-yesss, oh Primus yes."

"Say that again. Louder."

The toy was then pushed deeper into Optimus, getting at the hidden sensors.

"YEESSS! I LOVE IT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I NEED IT!"

The toy was then pulled out with a popping sound and replaced with a huge spike, almost as big as the one in his valve. The two mechs then started thrusting viciously, Prime grinding himself down against the two mechs. Optimus felt a large hand wrap around his erect spike, pumping it roughly.

Optimus was the first to hit overload, his cum squirting all over Galvatrons abdomen. Soon after he felt Shockwave surge against his back, filling Optimus' aft with his warm contents.

And finally Galvatron came with a loud groan, flooding Primes cunt with warm cum.

 

~Hours later~

 

"Prime! Wake up!"

Optimus awoke with a start, the first thing he saw was Ironhide shaking him awake.

"Where were you last night? What happened?"

Optimus smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I just got drunk last night, that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write Galvatron I want to write Ganon XD. I should draw that one day. 'Ganontron', 'Galvaganon' haha. Keep an eye on my Facebook page I just might draw that XD.


	19. I have returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back on AO3 and I just wanna talk about some things that I wanna do with this series and the plans I have for my account. I don't wanna just make these changes without you guys knowing so I'm just gonna dedicate this chapter to that subject.

I have returned.

It feels really good to be back on AO3 and I'm really happy I still got requests for different chapters even though I was afk for over a year. A lot of things have gone through my mind about what I want to do with this series and I want to discuss these thoughts with you guys.

I have lost a slight interest in this series but don't worry, I'm NOT discontinuing it, at least not right now. At some point I would like to end this series but I don't want it to end right now. I'm thinking about ending it once this series hits 45-55 chapters. Some of you may not like that idea but seeing as I am losing interest in that series i don't want to continue doing something that I don't want to do. I will however be discontinuing my work Reincarnation since I have lost interest in that series entirely. If you want me to continue that story I'm sorry to say that I can't, I don't have any ideas on how to end it or how to keep it going and I want to work on some other works that I have ideas for. I hope you guys can understand that.

I am also making a little schedule for myself for when I want to update this and any other series I am working on. 

I don't know exactly when I want to start updating this work but I'm thinking every 2-3 weeks is when I'll start updating.  
I want you guys to give me your suggestions for new chapters, but since it's almost December I want to do something fun and make it the next chapter a Christmas themed fuck-fest. Send me your Christmas themed suggestions and I will try and put them all in a single chapter. I will start writing this chapter around Christmas time ( I'm thinking the 20th-24th ). Even though I'm not as interested in this series as I used to be that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try and make this special chapter good. I want to make this series something that all of you can all enjoy and that is something that will never change.

I recently started a series focusing on my Skyrim character, Samael, and I'm going to start updating it every Wednsday or so. The series focuses on his backstory and how it has effected him throughout his life. If you are interested in that series, which I'm calling Bloodthirst for now, I would like to warn you that the first chapter has a few graphic things that some people may find disturbing and that the future chapters will contain some graphic violence and some more disturbing things that I shall not name. With that said I hope you enjoy the first two chapters if you're going to read them!

I want to make works about some of the other things I'm a fan of like:

Boku no Hero Academia (Mainly Eraserhead x Present Mic fics with some Bakugou x Kirishima thrown in as well.)  
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (My characters Samael, Kaiser/Lycan and Lucien x Argis the Bulwark, Vilkas and Marcurio respectively.)  
I also want to make my own works featuring my own characters for a comic that I want to make. 

I don't really know what else I want to talk about. Some of you might be wondering "Why did you stop writing for over a year?" "What kept you so busy that you stopped updating and creating more works fora year?", I would love to answer those questions but the answers to them are quite personal and are things that I would prefer to keep to myself. After hearing that some of you might be thinking "You're lying! You just didn't want to write anything!" or "You're just giving us excuses!" and in response to that I will say that isn't true. I did mention some of the things that were keeping me away in some of the comments you guys left on chapters. Those are things I was comfterable saying to you guys but they weren't the biggest things keeping me away. The big things in my life took a toll on me and made my life a living hell for the last year, keeping me away from updating and making new content. My life has cooled down for now so im making a comeback while there is finally peace in my life. 

I don't really have anything else to say right now except that I hope you guys send me your Christmas themed suggestions for the holiday special and read Bloodthirst. Other than that, I hope you have a good day.


	20. The Best Party I've Ever Had: A Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus throws a Christmas party and the Decepticons are invited! Little does Megatron know, this will be the best party he's ever had.
> 
> Suggested by Optimus'+girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I didn't recieve a lot of suggestions from you guys. I read through past comments trying to find more of them but sadly I found none. The ones I did find were already written and I am deeply sad to say that I only have one Christmas themed story for this year.
> 
> I did however receive some suggestions though, but they aren't Christmas themed so the next chapeter or two will be those. If you sent me a suggestion at some point during my hiatus I'll try to get to them.

I don't know why Prime wanted to do this.

He contacted me over Teletraan 1 and suggested that the Autobots and Decepticons come together and celebrate Christmas, basically he wanted to put the war aside and celebrate this holiday without weapons and violence. A temporary truce, I guess I should say.  
Starscream was completely against the idea, he went on a rant about the entire situation, saying things like "How do you know they won't kill us the second we get there?!" and "Do you really expect us to go out there without our weapons or any sort of protection and just trust that they won't kill us all?! Do you want to risk a Decepticon victory over this stupid holiday?!"

"Yes." was my only response. I knew Prime wouldn't do anything like that, he's far too much of a goody-two-shoes for a deception like that. Several of my men wanted to attend this party and relax, myself included. So we ignored Starscream and went off to the party, and my Second-In-Command ended up coming along as well.

The party was being held at the Autobot base and as agreed, we left our weapons behind. We were greeted by Prowl at the entrance of the base and hesitantly let us inside, looking everyone that passed him in the optics and sneering slightly. He obviously wasn't a big fan of this entire party either. There were Autobots everywhere of course, dancing, drinking, eating, just things you normally do at a party. There was music playing, Michael Jackson if I'm correct, and it made my head hurt. It was loud enough that I could feel the base shaking to the addictive song. 

I found a table in a corner near the makeshift bar that was set up for the event, Mirage taking the role as bartender. I sat down and asked for the strongest high grade they had, the Autobot nodded and filled a cube before passing it to me. I tilted my head back and let it pour down my throat, it wasn't as strong as I wanted but it was fine. I asked for another and another after that until I was nearly hammered, as humans call it. There wasn't a lot of other bots at the bar, only me, Ironhide and Ratchet but that quickly changed when Optimus sat beside me.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked me, I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Kind of." I actually meant no but I didn't want to be rude.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not really."

I took a sip from my cube as the Autobot leader asked Mirage for some low grade energon. As I watched him finish his cube my drunk mind got an idea.

"I challenge you to a drinking contest."

The bot just stared at me with wide optics.

"No, you're already drunk."

"Or you're too much of a pussy to take a challenge." 

Optimus was in the middle of taking a sip of another cube when I said that and he choked on his energon for a second.

"Excuse me?"

"You're too much of a pussy to take a challenge."

His demeanor changed within seconds.

"You're on."

 

By the end of the challenge the proud Autobot leader was slumped over the counter top, head in his arms as the occasional 'hic' came from his mouth. I was finishing my last cube of high grade and when I had done the deed I slammed the empty container on the counter and joined Optimus in the act of slumping on the counter and laughing to myself about something that I don't remember.

I felt something touch my thigh, rubbing it gently. I groaned loudly and shifted my body so the object touching me could cover more of my thigh. Instead it went to my crotch area and rubbed it as is did before and I let out another loud groan. I looked down and saw that the object was a hand. A blue hand with a red forearm. I looked over to my left only to see it was Optimus who was touching me, his optics cloudy and still drunk. I sobered up as I realized what was happening.

"What do you think you're doing?" my voice was shocked as I quickly shoved the hand off of my body.

Optimus didn't respond, he only giggled a little and said in a slurred voice:

"N-Nothing." 

I immediately stood from my seat and went behind the drunk Autobot, hauling him to his feet.

"You're going to lie down and rest. You're way too drunk for this."

"No I'm not." he slurred.

I ignored him and led him down a hallway that I assumed led to his living quarters. I read the signs beside each door that read which Autobot own the room. I continued until I found a sign that read 'Optimus Prime' and opened the door. I entered the large room, closing the door behind me and layed the still drunk Prime on his berth to which he responded by grabbing my arm and grunting.

"Cut it off. Right now." I sternly ordered him. He didn't listen, of course.

"Nnnnooooooooooooo I don't wanna!"

I tried to walk away but the second I turned to leave Optimus wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto the berth. I struggled with him for about half a minute but gave up after realizing this was getting me no where. I layed in the berth in his arms for a while, but then something started rubbing against my leg. I knew what he was doing but I looked down anyway, and there was his crotch, rubbing against me. I grunted in defeat and sat up, grabbing the drunk bots hips and flipped him over so that his aft was up in the air.

"You want it?" I asked him. He nodded frantically.

"Well then you're gonna get it.

I tapped Optimus' panel and saw his valve, leaking with lubricant. I teased his valve with two fingers and he moaned while I grinned, pushing my fingers into him. I started to thrust my digits into his warm valve while he moaned in pleasure as I added a third finger, then a fourth. Then I decided to try something else.

I removed my fingers from his hole and turned him over onto his back. He looked at me with blurry optics and I smiled at him, and brought my head down to his valve. I stuck my glossa out and gave the leaking hole a long lick while spreading Optimus' thighs apart. He was practically crying out for me to pleasure him and so I did. I pressed my lips into his valve and opened my mouth so I could let my glossa dig into his valve. He was screaming at this point and in response I clamped my hand over his mouth to shut him up. The last thing I wanted was for one of his subordinates to walk into the room and catch us.

I decided that he had enough and I leaned over to the nearby nightstand and opened the drawer. I found what I was looking for, which was lube, but also found something far more interesting in there. I found a toy spike in the shape of a candy cane. The thing was like any other candy cane except for the fact that the straight end of it was in the shape of a spike, tip and all, and the curved end had a button on it with the actual curve having a grip. This wasn't any normal candy cane dildo, this was a candy can dildo vibrator.

What the frag?

I took both the lube and the festive toy out of the drawer and closed it. I squirted a generous amount of lube onto my fingers and rubbed it on my spike and did the same thing to the toy. I flipped Optimus onto his front again and positioned the holiday treat against his aft. I pushed it in and he moaned again as it went deeper inside of him until it was up the the grip. Then I pushed the button. Optimus screamed again, loud. Very loud. I clamped my hand over his mouth again and thrust into his valve. My pace was slow at first but the more Optimus cried out the faster my pace went. I took hold of the vibrator and I thrust it inside of him again. As I slid out the toy went in and vice versa. I started to grunt as I neared my climax, my thrusts quickening as I came closer and closer. But I didn't want this to be over, not just yet.

I pulled out despite Optimus' pleas for me to go back in and instead took hold of the festive toy and set the vibration to its highest setting. This time he dug his pace into a pillow to muffle his cries as I began thrusting the toy into him, going the same pace as before. I grinned while he begged for me to frag him and my grin only widened as his reaction intensified as I quickened the pace. While he wailed in ecstasy I took my hand and wrapped it around his exposed spike and slid my hand up and down his length. He jolted in surprise at this action and bucked his hips forward for more friction as I jerked him off. I knew he was close when his cries became incoherent so I thrusted thesildo into him faster and harder, doing the same to his spike. I felt a warm liquid spill onto my hand as it covered the Autobots' tip and he fell onto the berth, his body as limp as his spike. 

Now it was my turn for pleasure.

I positioned myself at his valve once again and went in. Optimus' only reaction was a quite sigh while I thrusted into his warm hole. His didn't beg or cry this time, all he did was sit there and quietly moan. I wanted him to react. I needed him to react.  
I started slamming myself into him and I hit a very deep cluster of sensors in him. That to me the reaction I was looking for.  
He groaned loudly as I burried myself deeper and deeper into him, hitting all the right spots. I was close now and I didn't want to stop. I continued to thrust into him while his groans became louder with each thrust. Then I felt it.  
I pulled out and let my spike spill it's fluid all over Optimus' aft while I groaned in release. When I finished I fell on top of Optimus and sighed. The fun was over. Just in time too, the party that had been raging was almost over and the other Decepticons were waiting for me so I got up from the berth and closed me spike panel. Optimus was up as well and handed me a cloth from the drawer. I wiped all the evidence of our activities away and turned to Optimus with a smile on my face.

"We should do this more often."

He chuckled a little and told me to go with the others, and so I did.  
When I met up with my men outside the base Starscream was standing with his arms crossed, and his foot tapping against the ground. Soundwave, however, waited patiently with the others and he saved me from hearing Starscreams' angry rant.

"Where we're you, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked in his usual monotone voice. "You disappeared during the party."

I gave him a soft smile and responded.

"No where important. Just got drunk and wandered off." my Third-In-Command seemed satisfied with my answer and we all went back to the Nemesis. 

I was silent during the entire trip, remembering the best party I ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start updating this series once every month so that I can keep on updating Bloodthirst on a weekly basis without feeling tired and over worked and so I won't lose inspiration to continue this work and go on another year long hiatus. 
> 
> I'm also considering on putting two stories in the same chapter so that I can still end the series at chapter 40 or 55 (i havent decided yet.) but also give more content to you guys, that and people won't have to wait as long for their suggestion to be added. I don't know if I will go through with this though since I don't want more stress in my life. I think I'll switch from putting two or more stories in one chapter and only one in the next (like a 2,1,2,1 kind of pattern.).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this Holiday Special and I wish you guys a merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	21. Prowl x Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to describe this chapter...
> 
> If my writing (or should I say typing?) seems off it's because I wrote two exams yesterday and I'm super tired because of it. The fact that they were math and biology exams just makes it worse. So, uh...yeah. School's a bitch.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Suggested by LaughingBloodCat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's gonna be in two parts, the next part will come out in about a month or two since I received another request so that's coming up next, that and I also want to write some Stucky at some point. I don't even know if I will at this point though since I haven't written any of the other shit I wanted to.

Prowl watched from the roof of the castle's tower, gazing at a young prince standing on the balcony of the opposite tower. He had been stalking the prince for several days now, he didn't even know how many. He wanted this young mech, he wanted to sink his fangs into his neck, he wanted to tie him down and fuck him until he cried. He wanted to do so many things to this gorgeous prince and nothing was going to stop him. Quiet like a mouse, Prowl sank into the darkness of the night, planning his next move.

***********

The cold night air blew into Jazz's room the second he opened the balcony door. It wasn't harsh or freezing, just a refreshing gust of air that cooled him down from the warm tempurature of his home. He walked out onto the spacious balcony and sucked in the night's cool breeze. He stared at the stars of the beautiful dark sky, the bright dots shining down on him. He leaned forward on the balcony's cold stone railing, a shiver going down his spine from the sudden sensation of cold stone hitting his skin. He stood there for a long while as he stared at the constellations in the dark void that was the sky.

Something wasn't right though.

He felt like he was being watched.

He looked around for about a minute but nothing seemed out of place, so he shrugged it off and blamed it on the recent events of his life making him paranoid. It was only about a week and a half ago that a noble that was friends with his father came to visit, there was something about the mech that seemed...off. 

He didnt know what it was about that mech that creeped him out, he just didnt seem right. The mech was attractive though, not his type, but attractive nonetheless. 

Unable to deal with the disturbing feeling any longer, Jazz turned and went back inside his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He then closed the curtains, relieving him of his paranoia a little bit, and went to his large bed for a good nights sleep. He drifted off quickly, curled up in his warm blankets and furs.

************

Prowl watched as the prince walked into his quarters after becoming unnerved by his unknown presence, closing the door behind him. Now was his chance.

With a little concentration, Prowl used his unholy powers to break his body apart, forming it into a swarm of bats. The swarm then flew to the balcony in a large black mass, materializing into their true form as they reached their destination. Prowl walked over to the door and pulled on the curved handle, only to be met with the resistance of the door's lock 

"Dammit." he grumbled under his breath.

He looked around, searching for another way to get in when his optics caught sight of a window. It was just out of reach from the balcony, so he takes his bat form again and flies over to the potential entryway. He then materializes his hand and pulls on the window's handle. It opens with no resistance.

The noble smiled to himself as he entered the prince's room, fully materializing as he did so.

*************

Jazz woke up feeling groggy, his head spinning and neck feeling sore. When he fully opened his optics he found him self in a dark room with the only source of light coming from two candles at the side of his uncomfortable berth. His wrists and ankles chained and stretched apart. Fully panicked, he began to thrash about, crying for help as he did so. He looked around the room, trying to find a way out. He froze in place when his optics met a pair of glowing, bright red orbs.

The faint outline of a figure was visible in the darkness, sitting in a chair from what the young mech could see. He trembled in fear as the figure stood up and walked towards him, revealing more of his features as he became more visible. Jazz felt a heavy sense of dread wash over him as he saw his captor's face.

It was the noble. 

Jazz's panic went to terror.

"What do you want from me?!" he cried, his voice trembling from fear.

"What do I want?" asked the noble, his tone emotionless and cold. His suddenly burst into laughter, amused and hearty.

"Oh Jazz," his voice sounded sweet "I want so much that it'll be a long time before I release you." 

Jazz began to cry.

He cried even more when the noble climbed onto the berth with him. The noble grinned at him with an eerie smile, revealing a pair of long, sharp fangs. That was when Jazz remembered his neck, specifically the sore sting emitting from it. 

Thie noble was a vampire, and he fed on the prince's energon. Jazz screamed at this realization.

The noble just laughed again as he sat down on Jazz's chest, his crotch about two inches away from his victims face. The mech then opened his interface panel, allowing his spike to spring free. Jazz was panting at this point from screaming and crying for the mech to stop.

"Suck it." His captor said. Jazz shook is head and yelled "No!"

"I said suck it. Long and hard." The vampire smiled wickedly.

The next thing Jazz knew his mouth was filled with the monster's spike, a satisfied moan escaping from the noble's mouth as he fucked the young prince's mouth. Jazz felt tears stream down his cheeks from the uncomfortable stretch of his oral hole. The had a strange taste, it wasn't a horrible taste but it wasn't great either. Jazz could only stay in place and take what this mech gave him. He felt a hand grab his head and push it forward, sending the mech's hardening rod deeper into his mouth. It made Jazz gag, he was basically eating the spike at this point, he could feel it in his throat.

The noble let out a long, drawn out groan as he emptied his load into Jazz's throat, pulling out as smiled at his victim gingerly.

"You're such a good boy, you know that?"

Jazz didn't answer.

"You know who I am right?" he asked.

"You're a friend of my father's, that's all I know."

"Not even my name?"

Jazz shook his head.

"My name is Prowl, and you're going to be screaming that in a few minutes." Jazz just stared at Prowl with confusion, but his face quickly shifted into horror when he realized what the noble meant.

"No! No! I won't let you do this to me! Let me go!" 

Prowl's only response was a soft smile as he climbed off of Jazz's chest and positioned himself between his legs, his now hard spike pressing against the prince's interface panel. Jazz let out a moan from the sensation, he had never done it with anyone before so this sensation was completely new to him...and he liked it. A lot.

He tried to resist the urge of opening up to this mech, but as soon as Prowl started to rub Jazz's panel with two fingers Jazz lost it. The panel opened with a very audible 'click', presenting his spike and valve to Prowl. The noble grinned as he ran his fingers along the virgin shaft before him, it's tip leaking transfluid and feeling hard under his touch. The valve was no better, it looked warm and moist, begging for attention. 

Prowl watched his victims face as he moaned in pleasure, letting out a hard groan as the vampire entered him, his spike hard again from the scene before him. Prowl goes in about halfway before pulling out to the tip, pushing in again a bit further this time. He continues to tease the young prince like this up until he's fully seated inside the warm hole. Jazz arched his back when Prowl hit his sweet spot, deep inside his valve, crying out in pure ecstasy.

"You like that?" Prowl panted as he slowly rolled his hips, eliciting another moan from the prince beneath him.

"Yes! Right there! Please!" Jazz all but cried, his voice high pitched and needy.

Prowl smirked smugly, going from rolling his hips to roughly pounding them into Jazz's wet hole. The latter gritted his teeth as he was practically fucked into the berth, pulling on his restraints and screaming from the pleasurable sensations. Prowl looked down at the younger mech with a snug grin, obviously enjoying every minute of the act. As time went on Prowl's thrusts became more erratic and quick as he neared his climax, Jazz was getting close as well.

"Harder!" he cried "Harder! Harder! Harder!"

Within the span of two minutes Jazz was moaning loudly in release as his transfluid shot out of his tip and lubricant squirted out of his valve.

Prowl came a minte later, spilling deep into the young prince and groaning in pleasure. He pulled out with a 'pop' and he stood up on his knees, staring down at the younger mech as he lay on the now sticky berth. He smiled yet again at his fine work and got off of the berth, cleaned himself off with a nearby rag, and left the room. Jazz lay alone now, panting from the event and coming to his senses. 

He silently sobbed to himself at the fact that he was just raped, but at the same time, he knew he enjoyed it and he couldn't wait for the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered a new pairing a few weeks ago, Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes (or Stucky for short) and I've become addicted to it. I also learned what Alpha/Beta/Omega ships are so yeah... God have mercy on my non-existent soul. 
> 
> I also rediscovered some songs from my childhood. Check 'em out if you're interested:
> 
> The Kill - Thirty Seconds To Mars  
> Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand  
> The Night Chicago Died - Paper Lace


End file.
